A Sister Turned Assassin - DISCONTINUED
by I Write When I am Bored
Summary: Six years, and Aramis finally sees his sister again. But she is not a normal girl. No, she is an assassin. Aramis wants to help her, to give her a different life. But can she do it? Or will her dark past catch up with her? I know, this isn't a decent summary yet, just starting the story... Don't know whether I should rate this T or K
1. Chapter 1

Athos, Porthos, Aramis, and D'artagnan were walking to their favorite tavern, when they heard a shot ring out from an alleyway. Their hands went to their swords automatically. Slowly, they walked to where the sound had been. Another shot ran out in their ears. Then, a gruff voice,

"Well, assassin, you've failed, and now, you'll have to pay for it!"

The musketeers cautiously turned the corner, and saw a man holding a dagger to the throat of another person. They couldn't see the face of the victim, it was covered with a hat. Another, sweeter voice could be heard,

"Oh, no, I haven't failed. You just have enough luck to live a few more moments." Then, the 'victim' knocked the man on the head with the back of their head, grabbed the dagger out of the man's hand, and plunged it into his chest. The man's face turned deadly pale, his breath slowing, and then, fading altogether.

"You've killed 'im." said Porthos, pointing his pistol at the person. Whoever it was, quickly turned around, but when the person saw the four men, they snorted.

"It's my job." said the person, lifting their head. The musketeers gasped when they saw the face.

"You're a girl!" said D'artagnan.

"What about it? You're musketeers." she said, rolling her eyes. She was wearing black leather pants, a black corset with green sleeves attached, a black leather jacket, and a dark green cloak. She had a slim, yet muscular body, a smooth face with brown eyes and dark red lips, and naturally curvy, brown hair that was tied in a ponytail with strands falling on her face.

Somehow, the men thought she looked peculiarly familiar. Her eyes scanned over them, then stopped at Aramis. She narrowed her eyes.

"You!" she hissed in between gritted teeth. Then Aramis knew that his suspicions were correct. But he didn't get the expected greeting. Instead she lifted her gun at him, and walked closer, pressing the muzzle to his forehead. Uh-oh.

The moment she lifted her gun at him, his friends' guns were pointed at her, but she ignored them.

"It would be best if you put that down." said Aramis gesturing to her gun.

"On what grounds?" she hissed.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, ma'am, we have three guns pointed at you." stated Athos, taking a step closer. Instantly, without even turning her head, she had pulled out another pistol and pointed it at Athos.

"This isn't the first time I had a gun pointed at me." she said. Aramis's eyes widened.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Let's just say I've had a hard time after you left." she snapped. "And you've become a musketeer. You must've satisfied your passion for adventure."

"Ma'am, may we ask what Aramis has done to deserve such a… greeting from you?" asked Athos.

"You abandoned us, Aramis. Abandoned us and didn't even write. We thought you were dead. Instead, six years later, I find you living a happy life as a musketeer."

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am. Maybe we could discuss this in a more comfortable position?" said Aramis. She just looked directly into his eyes. Her grasp on the gun pointed at Aramis slightly weakened, but in a split second tightened again.

"I hate you. But I'm not gonna kill you. Cause if I would, I wouldn't have any family left. At all." At these words Aramis's face paled. She quickly put her guns in their holsters and jumped away before Porthos lunged at her. But before she could get away, she felt someone grip her wrist. "Aramis, let me go." she said, turning her face back.

"No. How… Why… What happened?" Aramis looked at her with pleading eyes. The others were completely bewildered. Who was this woman? How did she know Aramis?

"Aramis, please. Now is not the time. I have to go. I'll explain later. I'll find you." she said. Aramis let her go. After she left he was still planted to the spot, eyes on the ground.

"Aramis?" D'artagnan got his attention.

"Hmm?"

"Who was that woman?" he asked the question that was in the minds of the others. Aramis sighed.

"That," he said, gesturing to the place she went, "was my sister."

 _ **Hello, sorry for the really short chapter.**_ ** _I'm just making this all up along the way, so I'm really sorry if some of the parts won't fit together. This is my first ever fanfiction, and I'm feeling pretty good about it. I welcome any criteria, just wanted to write out my ideas and see what other people think. Feel free to tell me exactly what you feel for this. Thank you for reading._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited! I am so thankful for your support! I am very glad you like my story! Sorry for the unexpected turn. Don't know where that came from, like I said, just making it up along the way. But it's not ending here! Where would the fun be in that? Anyways, I hope you like it just as much as the first!**_

"Your sister?!" exclaimed Porthos, "You're saying your sister is an assassin?"

"What! No! She can't be an assassin!" Aramis insisted.

"She just killed a man that called her an assassin, she said her job was to kill, and she almost killed you, and you say she isn't an assassin." flatly stated Athos. Aramis sighed.

"Maybe she has become an assassin." muttered Aramis half to himself.

His friends knew that it would be best to leave Aramis to his thoughts, so they all just walked back to the garrison, the previous events of the evening ruining their wish to go to a tavern.

For the rest of the evening one phrase she said kept coming into his mind;

 _I wouldn't have any family left. At all._

The following morning, Aramis woke up to find his three friends at the door.

"What?" he raised his eyebrow in suspicion.

"Now that you've had some time with your thoughts, you wouldn't mind to tell us your sister's name, would you?" Porthos said with a grin.

"Suzanne." said Aramis. "Anything else?"

"Why have we never known you had a sister?" asked D'artagnan.

"Because… I never told you?" Aramis said, pushing his way through the living wall.

"How old is she, anyway?" asked Porthos.

"17, I think. I haven't seen her for six years now, so I can't be sure." He said over his shoulder as he walked down the hall.

As the others sat down at their table, Athos stopped Aramis.

"Yes?" said Aramis with a sigh.

"It's not your fault she's an assassin." said Athos, putting his hand on Aramis' shoulder.

"I left her. And she was only 11. It's my fault that she's been left without a brother. It's my fault that she thought I was dead." said Aramis, looking at the ground. Athos just gave him a look that meant don't blame yourself, and also sat down.

But before they could eat, Tréville walked out of his office.

"You four. My office. Now." he called down to them.

The same day, in the evening, as Aramis was walking down the street, alone, he was stopped by a pistol barrel at his back.

"Who's there?" he asked cautiously, lifting his hands. At the sound of his voice, the gun was lowered, and he turned around.

"I was afraid it wasn't you." said Suzanne, putting away her pistol. Now she was wearing beige pants and a tan corset with red, long sleeves, which left her shoulders shown, but closed at the elbow, finishing at her wrists. Aramis lifted an eyebrow.

"Was that really necessary?" he asked, gesturing to the gun.

"When you're someone like me, you can never be too sure. Better sure than sorry, after all." she replied with a smirk. An awkward silence followed. "So… you wanted to know. Go ahead and ask." she said.

"Um, well, yes. So, what happened? What did you mean by…" he paused a moment, then continued, "by 'I wouldn't have any family left at all'?"

Suzanne sighed.

"I said that because they've been killed. Father, mother, Janette, even our friends. Killed."

"How?" asked Aramis, his voice slightly wavering.

"Village was raided. Homes burnt to the ground, cattle rushed away, everyone killed. Don't know why. I got away, into the woods." she said bluntly.

"And how did you come to be here?"

"I vowed to avenge all that participated in the destruction of our village. I succeeded. Someone saw and thought I was a professional, they offered me a job. I took it. I was desperate at the time. And now I'm…" she paused, not wanting to go on.

"Now you're…?" Aramis repeated encouragingly.

"Now I'm an assassin. _The_ assassin. The best, according to my employers."

Aramis looked slightly guilty, slightly sad. But he had a ray of hope in his eyes.

"But you're not desperate anymore. You can start a new life, and I'll help you." he said.

"Me? A new life? With my reputation of 'killer', I'd be resented by all." she said, shaking her head.

"Why not? No one knows you're the assassin, no one has to know. You can live a normal life. I'll help you with it." said Aramis, taking her hands into his.

"No, I-I can't. Someone will find out sooner or later. And I've my reputation, after all." she retorted, dipping her head.

"You can live a different life. You don't have to be this. Please."

Suzanne looked up, a sliver of hope in her eye, but, just as quickly as it had come, it disappeared, and she looked away.

"And who do you think I'll be? A seamstress? A barmaid? No, I'd rather be an adventurous assassin instead of a locked away wife. I can't… I won't… It's not easy to start a new life when you've been an assassin. Goodbye, Aramis." she said, taking her hands away from his.

"You do understand what your decision means, don't you?" said Aramis, guilt dripping from every word.

"Yes, I'll keep being an assassin with adventures and an interesting life." she said, walking away.

"No. You'll be tracked , and sooner or later arrested. You are _being_ tracked." he said, and her head swished back to him, eyes narrowed with suspicion. "Look, I'm sorry. I tried, but you made your decision. I'm sorry." whispered Aramis.

Before she could even reach her weapons, her arms were grabbed and pinned to her back by someone.

It was Porthos. At the same moment, the rest of the group came out of the shadows. Suzanne wriggled and squirmed, trying to get out of the grasp of Porthos, but without success. Athos walked up to her, taking her weapons.

"Suzanne D'herblay, you are under arrest for the assassination of Jules D'Anjou, Charles Sonnbet, Loren D'englour, and many other innocent people." said Athos.

"Aramis! You set me up! You traitor!" she cried.

"This was your decision. It is my duty. I'm sorry, Suzy." said Aramis, quietly. He felt so guilty, he didn't even lift his eyes to watch the arrest.

"Don't you 'Suzy' me! I trusted you!" she screamed, still trying to get out of Porthos' grasp, but soon, seeing that it was hopeless, she stopped. "I was a fool. I really don't have anyone. And now I won't even have myself." she said quietly, but everyone heard her. She let a tear drop from her expressionless face as she was led away.


	3. Sorry

_**Sorry, but this isn't an update. I wrote this thing a while back, and I don't think it's worth continuing. I never really had a plan for this, or a purpose, so the sad truth is, this wasn't going anywhere in the first place. After reading other stories, and reading this one, I really hate it, and I know it sucks. Besides, I'm nother in the fandom anymore. This is why I'm discontinuing it. Maybe someday I'll get back to it and rewrite it, but it's staying this way for now. Sorry.**_


End file.
